I Can't Save My Beloved One
by Gia-XY
Summary: I followed his plan with my own free will, so I couldn't fight him back even if I don't like something on his plan …./ Shun's point of view on episode 39. Gender bender. Beloved One Series. Request from PrincessAnime08.


**I Can't Save My Beloved One**

**.**

**By:** _Gia-XY_

**.**

**Summary:**

I followed his plan with my own free will, so I couldn't fight him back if even I don't like something on his plan …./ Shun's point of view on episode 39.

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**__ © Takahashi Kazuki &amp; Naohito Miyoshi_

_**Story **__© Gia-XY_

**.**

**Warning:**

_**SPOILER ALERT**_, Fanon, OOC, Gender bender, Overprotective!Shun, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Author has a bad English, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

**.**

**For **_PrincessAnime08_

**.**

**.**

"HOW CAN YOU LET HER DUEL THAT BOY?! He use violence! Even if he know that he against a girl, I was sure he will—"

"Are you against my plan?" From his seat, Akaba Reiji looked back to me with threatening gaze. Always, that glare was always able to make me speechless. That's right …, I followed his plan with my own free will, so I couldn't fight him back even if I don't like something on his plan …. But, this bastard! He …, he let Yuuya duel against Kachidoki Isao …!

"For your information, I know everything about you and Yuuya. I'm Akaba Reiji after all." Reiji sighed, then he stared back to Yuuya and Kachidoki duel on the big screen.

"Beside Ruri—your little sister—you also searching for a girl, your partner when you still fight for The Resistance. Am I right?" He didn't looked back to me this time. His eyes stared to Yuuya's movement on the big screen. I clenched my right hand. As expected …, he's Akaba Reiou's son after all ….

Yes, I searched for Yuuya all this time. I was shocked—really shocked—when I knew that Yuuya don't know me and address herself as Maiami City's male resident. Ah, yes, I followed—Yuuto saida I stalked, but It's not!—her a little …. That time, I thought that maybe Sakaki Yuuya wasn't Yuuya—Yuuya that I searched for.

But, after I allied with LDS, Akaba Reiji told me that his father—Akaba Reiou—helped Sakaki Yuushou—who addressed as Sakaki Yuuya's father—to fake about Sakaki Yuuya's data. Reiji also told me that Sakaki Yuuya was disguising as a boy—by her own free will. It's make me sure that Sakaki Yuuya is her! The one who I searched for! I'm really relieved, Until I knew that Akaba Reiji is ….

"It's bad that I must use her for my plan …, to protect this world …. Though I also don't want do it …."

**~XxX~**

I couldn't watch anymore …. I just couldn't! Saw her use Fusion Summon without know the evil power of that summon, kept fighting even his enemy attacked her again and again …. That boy …, he even stepped on Yuuya's hand in order to prevent her from took an Action Card! I …, I was going after that Kachidoki after this! For sure! I didn't care even Reiji going to stop—

"Hold it, Kurosaki. I know what are you thinking right now. If you attack him, do you think Yuuya will thank you for it?" I remained silent. I knew it, Yuuya won't happy if I attack other people …, always …. She's always like that. She can't saw other people get hurt, even if they are her enemy.

I sighed, tried to clam myself. Right now, I just could try to believe that Yuuya could handle the duel. Yuuya would win, definitely!

"… As I though …." I looked to Reiji as he whispered to himself. As he expected? What did he said?

"XYZ Summon! Come forth. Rank 4, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" I gasped in shocked when I heard Yuuys's sound. I looked back to the big screen. Behind Yuuya, Dark Rebellion now summoned with two overlay unit.

"Why was she had Dark Rebllion?!" I asked angrily. No, it's not I suspected her for steal it from Yuuto. I knew about Dark Rebellion's unknown dark power. Yuuto told it once to me. I wasn't sure she can't handle Dark Rebellion power when she summon—wait …. Her eyes ….

"_Nii-sama _…, why is her eyes glowing …?" Reiji's little brother—Akaba Reira—asked as he looked to his big brother. I think he's scared.

I still stared to the screen with shocked gaze. Is something happened to her? And …, was Yuuto gave that card to her …? Why? Why did he do it?!

Shortly after the duel—with Yuuya got the win of course—Yuuya's eyes back to normal. She stared in confusion to the people at the Center Court. She looked really hurt when Kachidoki refused her hand to help him stand up. Kachidoki stared angrily at her as she shocked.

"There's no mistake, she's possessed …." Reiji looked back to me.

"Possessed?" I nodded.

"Yuuto was too. I saw him possessed by something once when he used Dark Rebellion." I answered. If Yuuto can be possessed—I don't know by what though—how can't Yuuya?

Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion resonated once that night. Now, Yuuya got possessed when she used Dark Rebellion. What is happening actually …?

"Sakaki Yuuya has Yuuto's card …." It's still unbelievable. As I thought, I must ask her! I must!

"Where do you want to go?" I stopped. Was he going to stop me … again?!

"I will meet him!" I answered angrily. He thought I was going obey all his command?!

But as I thought, he always had an argument against my plan, and made me always obey his words. I had no choice but let him handle the situation. This really drove me crazy!

She's suffering, but I can't help her right now …. I can't save her!

Yuuya …, when can I meet you again …? When can I save you …?

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Yap, this is the end of the sequel. Ukh, my English …. Sorry if there are many mistakes on my grammar and spelling. English is not my primary language …. Thanks for reading anyway! And, for _PrincessAnime08_, thanks for requesting~!

**.**

**Japanese Translation:**

_Nii-sama_: Big brother


End file.
